Love  finally
by Charlie Fowl
Summary: <html><head></head>Harry/Ginny oneshot, might continue it, might not. One night in the room of requirement, Ginny finally tells Harry that she loves him, and sex follows. It's my first story, and my first shot at lemony goodness so don't be too harsh :</html>


Harry and Ginny sat facing each other in the Room of Requirement. It was small, and furnished simply, with a rug, some armchairs and a small fire, crackling merrily away in a grate behind them. Christmas Eve was upon them, and the festivities of the holiday season had everyone in good spirits. In the great hall the feast was over, and one of the teachers had brought out a gramophone to play crackly Christmas tunes in the background, as teachers and students sleepily talked in the warmth over their supper. Small parties were being held in separate common rooms, to the sound of laughter and Weasley's Wizard Weezes firecrackers. Harry and Ginny had been attending one such party, and after a while, they had peeled off from their friends to seek out a quiet spot to talk.

"You seem sad Harry," said Ginny quietly.

"It's nothing really, it's just that, around Christmas time... well... I always wonder, what life would be like if... my parents were with me." Harry's eyes glistened in the firelight, and he looked down.

"Harry... you know that you don't have to feel like this. Ron and Hermione and I, we are your family."

"Thanks Gin, you know how much that means to me," Ginny's heart fluttered, they were sitting so close, she could imagine electricity sparking in between them.

"Well, um, actually, I'd rather it if you didn't think of me as your sister," Ginny whispered.

Harry looked up. "Why's that?"

"Because, it'd be awkward if I ever wanted to kiss you."

Harry's head snapped up, but he said nothing. Ginny cursed herself inwardly. She'd killed it, absolutely killed it. She looked down at her hands, her face burning. He must think that she was so weird, he definitely didn't think of her at all in that–

"Really Gin?" Harry whispered. She could barely hear his reply. "Would you... I mean... do you..."

She took a deep breath. This was it. "Yes. Harry, I love you. I've always loved you. And I mean, if this is not what you want, or if you don't like me, then I'm really sorry, it's stupid and I'm stupid and I'll just leave and –"

"Shh!" He cut her off. "You really mean it?"

"Yes."

She lifted her head to look at him. His tears had vanished, replaced by a fire that she had never before seen in him. He stood up, taking her hand in his. Her head only came level with his shoulders, forcing her to bend her neck to look him in the eyes.

"Ginny..." he whispered, his voice husky. They were closer than they had ever been, closer than she could ever have hoped or imagined. His eyes looked at her questioningly.

"Yes." He closed the gap between them, their lips meeting softly. His lips tasted like butterbeer and were so soft against hers. Her heart beat faster, and she felt feverish. "Yes," she whispered against his mouth, her lips parting ever so slightly. He moaned, and put his arms against the small of her back, pushing her form against him, lifting her off the ground so that they were level. He broke the kiss to look into look into her eyes. His eyes burned with a fire and passion, and she felt that her heart would burst.

"I love you," she whispered, and then they were kissing. Kissing like she had always dreamed they would, and like no one, not even Dean had kissed her before. Moaning he pushed her against the wall, his tongue touching her lips, requesting entry. She eagerly parted hers and thrust deeply into his mouth. The tempo of their kiss increased feverishly and her pulse throbbed loudly in her ears. He grazed her lip with his teeth and she gasped, breaking off the kiss and panting furiously. Their eyes met, and she could feel his chest heaving against hers. A soft pop in the background distracted them, and they both turned. There, where there had previously been armchairs, was an enormous bed. They laughed, realising that the room had created what they both wanted the most.

Meeting eyes briefly, Harry carried her to the bed, their lips never parting. Pushing her down, he lay across her, kissing her hungrily. Ginny's heart was rushing at the speed of events. She was never this reckless, but here she was, kissing Harry Potter furiously in the Room of Requirement. She knew that she should stop, take things slowly, but she didn't want to. Everything that she had ever wanted was right here, and she wanted it badly.

She arched her back as he kissed her along her jaw line and down her neck, grinding her hips against his. He moaned, and she felt his hardness pressing against her thigh. Her pulse increased with excitement, and she brought her hands up underneath his shirt, feeling the contours of his muscles and chest. He once again kissed her mouth, faster and more violently than before. She took this as permission to continue, and moved her hands down towards his hips, trailing her fingernails across his stomach, causing him to shiver against her. She fumbled briefly with his belt buckle and then ever so slowly undid his fly, reaching her hand inside his briefs. She pulled out his length, gently running her hand up and down and he moaned, his hands creeping up under her shirt, grazing her nipples through the thin material of her bra. She cried out, moving her hand faster and faster.

She broke off their frantic kiss to look him in the eyes. He nodded slightly, and she pushed him over onto his back so that she was lying on top of him. She shuffled backwards, never taking her eyes off his, and gently lowered her mouth onto his cock. He uttered a soft cry, entwining his fingers in her hair. She began to bob up and down, taking his whole length inside her mouth. His fingers twisted and pulled on her hair, harder and faster, and she timed her movements with the thrusting off his hips and the pulling of his hands. When she thought that he was about to come, she pulled away, lifting her shirt over her head and he sat up, taking her breasts in his hands. His eyes smouldered, and he pushed her down, seeking with one hand the wetness that had already formed in her knickers.

She gasped as his fingers touched her, and he slowly ran one finger up and down her clit. Gently he slipped two fingers inside of her, curling them slightly and causing her to cry out with pleasure. He began pumping in and out of her with one hand, and with the other he played with her breasts, teasing her nipples with his nails.

Ginny collapsed back on to the pillows, gasping, she was so close, so close!

"Harry!" she cried, "Harry I want you inside of me!"

He moved quickly, putting his hands on her hips and lifted her slightly, so that he was in position. They locked eyes once more, and then he entered her slowly. She moaned, and pushed her hips against his, wanting him, all of him, inside her. He cried out, and increased his tempo, thrusting inside of her, each thrust hitting her core and causing her to pulse to throb and the pressure to build in her middle.

When she knew she could hold on no more she cried out, "Harry!" and he pushed into her once more, deeper than before, crying out. She felt a rushing sensation as he came, and her muscles clamped down on his length, and she screwed her eyes shut tight, feeling herself climax. She let out a scream of pleasure, and grasped his dark hair with her fingers, curling them and tangling them, pulling his head down to her breasts. Harry shuddered, and then collapsed on top of her, leaning his head on her chest as they both gasped for air.

"Harry..."

"I love you Gin. I love you. I love you."

Ginny felt her pulse calm and her breathing slow back to a normal rate. She slowly ran her fingers through Harry's hair, stroking his silky locks. She looked at his face, resting on her chest. He was quiet, and he looked thoughtful.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked quietly.

"I'm listening to your heartbeat Gin. It's a wonderful sound." Ginny sighed. Everything was right in the world in this perfect moment. Harry had finally stopped being blind and realized that hello, here she was. And he'd said that he loved her. Loved her. She smiled at the thought, and felt her pulse quicken. Loved her.

Harry laughed softly as he heard the change of tempo in her chest, and lifted himself off of her body. She whimpered as he pulled out of her and took his hand, pulling him back down to lie facing her on the bed.

"I love you Harry," she whispered, and he lent in to kiss her softly on the lips. "Love you too Gin," he whispered back. She sighed, and curled up closer to him, closing her eyes, and drifted into a warm sleep.


End file.
